FAMU believes that the best way to stimulate high school students' interest in the biomedical and other sciences is to expose these students and their teachers to "hands on" research experiences at the University during the summer months. FAMU takes pride in training 88 high school students and three teachers during the past twelve years as a recipient of funds for NCRR's Research Apprentice Program (RAP). Almost all of the former RAP participants have entered universities with the overwhelming Minority Initiative at FAMU will be a continuation of the successful RAP activities. Students will continue to be selected on the basis of their interest and motivation from the submitted essay, scholastic aptitude from their transcripts and science teachers letters of recommendation. Teachers will be selected on the basis of their history of encouraging students (particularly minority students to pursue scientific careers, their interest and motivation to participate in scientific research, their academic preparation and their letters of recommendation from the principal and their colleagues.